lsrpfandomcom-20200223-history
Susan Licther
'Susan Elizabeth Licther' Susan E. Licther (born Susan Elizabeth Licther; March 8th, 1985) is a well-known and long-time serving governmental executive in Los Santos City Government. She was the 9th Mayor of Los Santos 2011 (August - November) and has worked with 15 different government administrations. Collaborating with numerous mayors, she has held multiple key positions and executive roles. She is recognized for her engagement and effort in developing welfare, prosperity, business and licensing standards. Some of the key roles Susan has held include Mayor of Los Santos, Director of Welfare, Director of Finance, Director of Licensing, Chief of Staff and City Manager She has worked with previous mayors and key government members such as Naomi Williams, Brad Hoover, Allegra Nixon, Rakesh Namir, Angela Havish, Frank Vaughn and Cartier Jason. Outside the governmental sector, she has held influential roles in the private sector. She was the Assisting General Manager of Four Dragons Casino in 2010 and 2012. She has also been involved in journalism and media industry as political analysist in the San Andreas Network (SAN) In 2017 she retired from the government sector. This was a direct consequence of the dissolvement of local City Government. Afterwards, Susan left San Andreas and travelled back to Norway to continue working in the private sector as a business consultant. It is doubtful that she will return to San Andreas. List of government administrations Susan has participated in: * Jim Hoover (2010): Secretary and Director of Welfare * Naomi Williams (2010): Director of Welfare and Prosperity * Gary Keane (2010): Director of Welfare, Prosperity and Rehabilitation * Brad Hoover (2011): Director of Finance * Susan Licther (2011): Mayor of Los Santos * Ian Lowe (2012): Chief Administrative Officer * Allegra Nixon (2012): City Clerk and Advisor * Allegra Nixon (2nd 2013): Advisor * Rakesh Namir (2015): Licensing Official and Senior Licensing Official * Frank Vaughn (2015): Deputy Director of Licensing, Director of Licensing and Assistant Chief of Staff of Administration * Frank Vaughn (2nd 2016): Chief of Staff * Susan Licther (Interim Administration 2016): City Manager * Katherine Summers (2016): Chief of Staff * Valentina Richardson (2016): Executive Advisor * Cartier Jason (2016): Special Advisor * Susan Licther (2017): City Manager * Frank Underhill (2017): Special Advisor Education Susan graduated as a psychologist in 2009. Her specialization is in organizational-, leadership and business pscyhology. Her motivation lies in leadership and organizational and leadership behavior. She is a great supporter of bottom-up management (where junior employees are involved in decision-making and planning) instead of top-down management (leaders take decisions and enforce these downwards in the organisation). This has been, and remains, Susan's work model and main idea of leadership and management. Four Dragons Casino 'Assisting General Manager' (2009) In 2009 Susan began her employment in the private sector. After convincing the manager at Four Dragons Casino of her skills, competence and ideas, she was hired as Assisting General Manager. Here she organised numerous events and games, including poker-nights, dance parties and top-price wheel of fortune games. She held the role as Assisting General Manager for over a year, until she decided to pursue a career in politics in the local government. Los Santos City Government 'Secretary &' Director of Welfare, Prosperity and Rehabiliation (2010 - 2011) Susan began her political and governmental career in Jim Hoover's administration as secretary 2010. Wokring hard and showing her ability to create valuable results, she promoted to Director of Welfare. The Director of Welfare is mainly responsible for the welfare, prosperity and rehabilitation standards in Los Santos. Projects linked with welfare includes homeless shelter, meal centers, homeless programs for veterans and drug rehab programs. When Naomi Williams was elected Mayor of Los Santos, Susan continued in her role as Director of Welfare and Prosperity. During William's term, Susan initiated the Los Santos Crisis Center project. After internal discussions about the project, it was approved by Williams and the Governor. The construction of the center began by the end of Williams' term. Gary Keane was the next elected Mayor of Los Santos. Susan continued her role, overseeing the welfare and prosperity of Los Santos. Susan became increasingly more involved in the rehabilitation sector because of the Los Santos Crisis Center project. Due to internal family struggles, she resigned from her position before the crisis center project was finished. Fortunately, a few months later she returned to her previous position. Los Santos Crisis Center's construction was by this time fully complete. It was now Brad Hoover's turn to be mayor. Because of her experience throughout three earlier administrations, Susan continued as Director of Welfare, Prosperity and Rehab. Her main project was now to set up the organisational chart of the crisis center. This led to an important connection and collaboration with the Los Santos Fire Department. City Government financed the crisis center, while LSFD were responsibile for the daily operations. This resulted in a remarkable success for the crisis center, improving the psychological and physical life situation of many visitors. After a couple of months, Susan got more involved in the financial situation. This resulted in a new role as Director of Finance. Collaborating with other members in the administration, including the mayor himself, the Los Santos Stock Exchange was warmly welcomed by the citizens. She held the position as Director of Finance throughout the rest of Hoover's administration. 'Mayor of Los Santos (August - November 2011)' In 2011, Susan was elected Mayor of Los Santos. Her knowledge and previous experience throughout four administrations played a key part in her role as mayor. Applying multiple theories and models from the organisational psychology literature, she transformed the government into a more-like faction. This resulted in a larger and active government, in addition to more projects and city plans. Due to multiple security threats, especially spread by social media platforms, her administration re-introduced the Government Secruty Agency (GSA). The primary task for the GSA was to secure and ensure the security of all government employees. Their secondary task was to assist the Police and Sheriff Department. Her administration continued working on the crisis center project, collaborating with LSFD. As statistics indicated that a majority of the visitors required specific medical assistance (provided at All Saints General Hospital), the center was moved closer to ASGH. This made it much easier for LSFD to transfer visitors from the crisis center to the hospital itself. It made the entire project much more efficient for all parties. Today, it is used by the Child Protective Services of LSFD. As for the transport sector, Susan's administration made several upgrades and invented new projects. One project was initiated as a result of high statistical robberies and threatenings of local taxi and bus drivers. The Bureau of Transporation was given the task of implementing measures that would decrease the high statistics. The bureau employed multiple drivers and offered organised transportation service to local citizens. With government contract, it was easier to see through and follow up situations involving criminal acts. In addition to this, numerous roads received important upgrades during maintenance periods. When her term ended, she left Los Santos and travelled to Norway to work in her mother's consultant firm. She eagerly used her experience from Los Santos in the private business sector. 'Feuds with opponents during her administration' After Susan being elected Mayor, City Government opened their positions for district representatives. By this time, the San Andreas Government had divided Los Santos into four sectors, North, West, South and East. Each one of these districts required a representative in the City Council. Feuds with Northern district candidate Michael Kingsland started when another was chosen to represent the district. Kingsland felt that the local government had not provided him with a good enough explanation for not being selected. City Government on the other hand, felt that Kingsland was not suitable, reliable or fitting enough for the position. After this, Kingsland started to publicly criticize much of the effort made by Licther administration. This involved tough discussions and brawls between the different supporters. Kingsland especially pointed out that City Government wasted the tax-payers money on useless and worthless offices, directors and sub-departments. City Government however, felt that this was necessary to create a reliable, flexible and effective government. After discussions, brawls and finger-pointings by supporters on both sides, many thought that Kingsland ran for mayor only to gain revenge over Susan's administration and destory much of what they had built and created. Whether this is true or not, it is a fact that Kingsland's feud publicly begun when he was not selected representative for the Northern district. A funfact regarding these feuds was that Susan and Kingsland never met face-to-face for any sort of debate, meeting or discussion. It was like a "mini cold war" between themselves and their supporters. Why this was is speculation. It may have been that Susan felt she had nothing to say to Kingsland, that Kingsland had no interest in meeting Susan or some of both. San Andreas Network 'Return to Los Santos & Political Analysist (2012)' Susan returned to Los Santos after several months. During the absent, violent episodes had occured in the city. For example incidents such as riots and brutal brawls outside the City Hall. , in protest against Mayor Kingsland. These protests became so demanding that State Government initiated election of a new mayor. At this time, Susan did not run for Mayor again. It is not clear why she made this choice. Instead she was head-hunted by San Andreas Network Richard Ochs (CEO) promoted Susan to their political analysist. She shared this position with Allegra Nixon and Gary Keane. She covered the politcal area in Los Santos, seeking out the political opinions of L.S. citizens. From numerous interviews, there was an indication that Kingsland's administration had severly damaged the governmental reputation among L.S. citizens. Rebuiling trust in the local government became an imporatant subject. Susan resigned as political analyst after a few months. Due to the low trust in local government, she wanted to assist in rebuilding the government-citizen relationship. She therefore set her eyes on joining the local government once again. Return to Los Santos City Government 'Chief Administrative Officer (2012)' Ian Lowe was elected Mayor of L.S. in 2012. Susan quickly got in touch with his administration and convinced him of the current situation L.S., but alos how she could help. However, the local government had received executive orders from State Government to stand still for now. Because of the major chaos and uprisings that occured during the Kingsland's administration, State Government forced through several reforms and restructing of the local government. This was also a result of past mayors and key government members disappearing and neglecting their official duties. After weeks of reforms and restructing, Susan became a part of the Lowe's administration as Chief Administration Officer. This introduced her to the new restructred Human Relations (HR) sector within City Government. However, as this was a brand new sector, it required much organising and careful planning. There was little experience from previous administrations on how to make the HR sector workable within the local government. Susan's team primiarily focused on developing the HR sector and connecting it with other sectors in the city government. Four Dragons Casino and sporatic appearances in the City Government 'Assisting General Manager' (2012) When Lowe's term ended, Susan returned to Four Dragons Casino working as Assisting General Manager. Her old contacts, Ben and King were still in charge, and were more than happy to have her back. Here the three and their respective teams managed well and the casino had major financial success. Susan created a new game for the casino. It was named "Wheel of Luck and Fortune". The game was quite simple; Your bet would double if you got the same letters/numbers three times in a row. This led to huge bets from the guests and customers, and it turned into a brilliant success. Many guests wanted to give this new game a try, and some lucky winners won quite a large amount of money. The general managers were also happy. Because of organisational and leadership changes in the casino, Susan chose to resign as Assisting General Manager. At this time, she felt she had done as much as she could. It was time for someone new, with creative and innovate plans to take her place. 'Sporadic appearances within the Los Santos Government' (2012 and 2013) Susan returned for the third time to the City Government when her good friend, Allegra Nixon was elected Mayor. Due to her previous experience with the welfare sector in L.S., she was given the responsibility of overseeing the welfare situation once again. However, as a result of restrictions from State Government, her title in Nixon's administration was limited to Government Employee. When Nixon's term ended, Susan travelled back to Norway to continue working with in her mother's firm. She stayed there for more than 2 years. The firm's revenue flourished and they made significant impact on their customers' organisations and leadership performances. Back to Los Santos (2015 - 2016)Category:People Licensing Official in the City Government In early January 2015, Susan returned to Los Santos. She expressed her wish to re-join the City Government and offered her experience, knowledge and skills to Mayor Namir, Rakesh and his administration. Due to 2 year of absence, she wanted to join as a junior employee. On the 19th of January she started in her new role as Licensing Official in the Bureau of Licensing In collaboration with local government, numerous private actors were working on the Los Santos University project. In early March, representatives wanted Susan in the board, something she accepted later on. Her primarily task was to represent local city government interests in the Los Santos University project. In the middle of March, Susan's State Bar Examination was approved. She felt this was an important certification to have as licensing affairs often included legal circumstances. A couple of days later she was promoted to Senior Licensing Official. This expanded her work tasks and responsibilities, e.g. by teaching new officials about licensing ways. Deputy Director of Licensing in the City Government When Frank Vaughn was elected Mayor in July, Susan was appointed Deputy Director of Licensing. This marked her 10th administration participation, making her the longest-running governmental member in San Andreas. Her she led the Bureau of Licensing under the Vaughn administration, introducing new projects and upgrading inefficient procedures. Director of Licensing and Part Time Assistant Chief of Staff of Administration Vaughn's executive team were impressed with Susan's effort as Deputy Director. She was offered the position as Assistant Chief of Staff in August, making her responsible for not just licensing, but the entire administrative sector in City Government. Although expanded work areas, she continued working as Director of Licensing. However, without the excellent licensing team that existed, Susan would not have been able to hold both roles. She has on numerous occasions expressed gratitude for her team, especially her Assistant Director Ralphie Ross. Assistant Chief of Staff of Administration On the 23rd of October, Vaughn assigned Susan new governmental tasks and made her position as Assistant Chief of Staff of Administration a full time role. This resulted in Ralphie Ross replacing Susan as Director of Licensing. Susan has expressed her happiness that her good friend Ross was her replacement. Chief of Staff Vaughn won the Winter elections 2016, claiming his second mayoral term. As a result of her longtime experience in City Government, competences, effort and governmental knowledge, Susan was promoted to Chief of Staff. Her responsibilities now expanded to the entire City Government, not just administrative affairs. Licther Interim Administration (2016) City Manager In May 2016, Vaughn was removed from office on charges of corruption. The Office of the Governor initiated a search for acting mayor and contacted Susan. They went into negotiations and it was agreed that Licther would fill the position as City Manager in the absence of an elected mayor. During her time as City Manager, she developed the Office of Human Resource Management within CITY to make HR as efficient and simple as possible for employees and citizens. Her interim administration marked Susan's 12th governmental administration participation. During her role as City Manager, she implemented the Liquor Production License in cooperation with Bureau of Licensing and Fire Marshal's Office (FMO), re-structured the human resources in CITY into the Office of Human Resource Management, re-introduced the social housing ordinance along side with her colleagues in Bureau of Welfare and re-structured the business inspection way so that FMO shall handle safetgy inspections for all businesses in L.S. Continiuty in City Government (2016 - 2017) Chief of Staff Susan's role as City Manager ended after the 2016 elections. Katherine Summers was elected Mayor of Los Santos and was sworn in on the 2nd of July. The day after she appointed Susan her Chief of Staff. Summers' administration was Susan's 13th governmental administration participation. Executive Advisor When Valentina Richardson succeeded Summers, Susan was appointed Executive Advisor. Her role was based upon her long-time experience, knowledge and competence. She worked along side with other CITY members and advised the top-management on strategy and development. City Manager Governor Isley appointed Susan City Manager of Los Santos in January 2017. However, Susan soon resigned due to unforeseen family issues. Special Advisor Frank Underhill was elected Mayor in April 2017. Susan re-joined CITY as Special Advisor, focusing mainly on strategic and emotional leadership and management. This administration marked Susan's 15th government administration partication. This was probably the last administration Susan participated in, as she withdrew herself completely from government affairs after the order of dismissal from State Government. Nevertheless, she is proud to have collaborated with 15 different administrations and multiple government leaders. She has on different occasions stated that her experience with different leaders, administrations and structurings, has in large part formed her occupational life. Susan can happily look back on her political career, knowing she has definitely contributed to society and made significant impacts in many different ways and areas. City Government Dissolved (2017 - p.d) Depart from Los Santos In June 2017, Governor Rauner surprisingly dissolved the local City Government. All current working members were removed from their positions. This dramatic act has been heavily criticised for numerous reasons, especially by Susan. First, it was a disrespectful act towards all previous employees in City and their contribution. Second, few, if none, were followed up by Rauner nor his administration. Finally, none have performed any sort of check-up on those removed by State. The psychological well-being of those being fired remains an uncertain and unchecked case. As a result of this act from State Government, Susan left Los Santos and returned to her previous employer in Norway. She now consults firms and organisations on strategy and psychological well-being among managers and employees. It's doubtful that she will go back to Los Santos again.